The major objective of this research is to develop a method to diagnose the carriers of cystic fibrosis. We have investigated the use of ciliary motion of protozoan ciliates and obtained primarily negative results. However, in a small number of individuals we have obtained positive results by determining the isoelectric point of blood proteins. By the use @f isoelectric focusing we can identify the carriers. At present we are expanding the operation to include double-blind tests on blood serum from a large number of individuals.